A Blast from the Past
by Peaches0408
Summary: A story that starts with the horrors of the end. As Ana is on the brink of death, all she can think of is the last two years of her life that she had, and who she shared it with. Learn about Ana, her past and how she got to be in this situation in the first place. Will her knight in shining armour save her? Or did her luck run out? ((My first ever published FanFiction. Enjoy.))
1. PROLOGUE

**Hello readers! First of all thank you for giving me FanFiction a read. It is my first ****_published_**** FanFiction. I have of course written stuff before that my friends have read, but this is my first one I am posting on-the-line. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to comment, review, PM me, follow, all that jazz if you have anything you'd like to say or any suggestions. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters, they belong to E. L. James.**

A Blast from the Past

_My name is Anastasia Rose Grey. I am 28 years old. I am married to Christian Grey. He __doesn't__love me. He __doesn't__love me anymore. I am pregnant. Christian has not come to save me. I am probably going to die. _

I think repeating these words over and over will help keep me from insanity. Maybe it will hurt less if I'm insane. No, Steele, stop it! Get a grip of yourself!

I sit here in this dark room, though I've never been here before it feels familiar. Something about it makes me feel at home, yet this room is probably where I take my last breath and there is nothing safe and homely about it.

I was kidnapped. Kidnapped and locked in this dark cell. No windows, no light, no bed, just me, one door, a chain around my ankle shackling me to the wall and whatever else is in this god forsaken room. I don't really remember what happened exactly. I remember driving. I remember Christian shouting. I remember fire. I remember Elena. Elena fucking Lincoln. It must have been her and her bloody henchmen who brought me here. It's not surprising. Ever since I met Christian she has hated me, tried to split us up.

_Miserable, old blotched up bitch._

Well now I guess she finally gets what she wants.

I have given up. Three days. Three days he was given to save me, to save us. Three days that our lives depended on. How is it that even though I'm going to die, all I can think of is him. The man I've spent the last two years with. Is it really only that long? It feels like forever we've been together. All the stuff we did, everything that has happened, only happened in a short two years?

As my cheek touches the hard, cool ground I find myself looking back. Looking back at my time with the man I love. They say that before you die your life flashes before your eyes. For me, I am only thinking about the time I've enjoyed the most.

My time with the man who didn't save us.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Get your ass out of bed!"

I am awoken this morning with the ever pleasant sound of Kate shouting through the house. I groan as I roll over in bed. All I can think of is lucky people who can have a lie in today or people who are nicely awoken with breakfast in bed. Hell, I would even settle for an alarm clocked constantly bleeping in my ear. But no. I get Kate bellowing so loud I'm pretty sure hundreds of birds flew off our building.

I drag my sorry corpse from my bed and pull on a robe. Many times I have forgotten to do this vital task, and end up walking out into the kitchen naked. As you can imagine Kate's "shouty" voice came out then too.

"Good morning to you too, my fabulously quiet friend." Kate notices the clear sarcasm in my voice and rolls her eyes at me.

"I wouldn't have to shout if you could manage to get yourself out of bed. You have a job to get to, remember?" Oh shit. I can't believe I had forgotten. Last Friday I was promoted to Editor at SIP after Jack, the old editor quit. I don't blame him to be honest. From what I have heard the new guy who just brought SIP is a mega asshole, Chris… Christopher… Kristoff…Christian… something or other. Usually, I wouldn't rush to get to work so hastily but today was important. Editor. Fucking Editor! It's not every day you get a chance like this and I do not intend to fuck it up on the first day, especially when my future at SIP potentially relies on the success of my meeting with whatshisname this morning. The meeting I have to be in in just under an hour. Fuck.

"Holy crap!" Before Kate had even finished pouring me a coffee I ran to the bathroom and hurriedly showered myself. _Jesus Christ, Ana. You need to shave your legs more often_. That settles it, I am definitely wearing tights today. There is no way I can get them shaved to a standard where they can be seen in public. As I step out of the shower, inevitably, I slip, only to be saved by my tight grip on the sink. Start as I mean to go on, eh?

Twenty minutes it took me to find a suitable outfit, put it on, take it off, choose another, try it on, ponder over it, take that off again, and then ultimately asking Kate to dress me. It was like I was starting a new job!

Soon enough, I am squeezed into one of Kate's tight blue, interviewing dresses, accompanied with some ridiculous heels, nude-coloured tights (I am hoping you can't see my hair) and a business jacket, which seemed out of place at first, but looked rather reasonable now I am wearing it. Obviously, I won't dress like this every day. Neither I nor Kate has enough clothes for me to be dealing with that. It is only because _he _is going to be there. The man Kate seems to be swooning over without ever having a conversation with him, meeting him, or actually even seeing him in person.

"Well then explain to me what is so brilliant about him! He can't be that great. I've never heard of him." I tug at the hair brush handle as I spoke, which then, with much effort, tears through my brown hair in an attempt to make it look appropriate for work.

"I don't understand how you don't know him! He owns half of bloody Seattle! Not to mention he is, pants-droppingly gorgeous. Even you will fall for him, Steele. His eyes alone bear enough sexiness to make you come there and then."

"Kate!"

"It's true! You'll believe me when you see it. Trust me." I had known Kate since we started University together. Seven _long _years on, and not once have I trusted anything she adds "Trust me" onto the end of it.

"Whatever, Kate, you are always right, aren't you?" I smirk at her followed by her death glare. She loves me really.

"Shut your noise and get to work. T-minus 20 minutes. Chop chop!" Kate hurried me from her room and was soon laden with breakfast. I swiftly grabbed by car keys and my work bag before finally sitting inside my car. I really did love Wanda, but something is telling me that it isn't really suitable for Editor at SIP.

Kate and I lived on the borough of Seattle, not quite in the heart of the city, but still pretty close. Usually, it took only ten minutes down the right road to get me to work. However, something today was out to get me and not two minutes into my journey and I stuck in traffic backed up seven miles.

"Fuck." I say aloud to myself. My first instinct was to immediately call Andrea, the company's main secretary and whatshisname's assistant. Hopefully, she will understand and try not to get me into too much shit. I doubt it though. She is still pissed at me for throwing up in the back seat of her car at the last Christmas party. Oops.

As I finally speed away from the traffic, I glance at the clock that reads 09:08. Fuck. Again. I did have hopes that I wouldn't be that late, but they have just been crushed by those little lights in my dashboard. I was already 8 minutes late for the meeting, and I hadn't even got to the tricky bit yet.

Seattle is a big place, but does it have anywhere close to SIP for me to park? You bet it doesn't. I have to park 30 blocks away from SIP and walk the rest. I once again risk the sight of my clock and the light flashes 09:22. Fuck…

All I can think of as I dash down the streets of Seattle is the fact I shouldn't have worn fucking heels. I hate you, Kate. I really do. Shouting to wake me up, an hour later than I should. Making me squeeze into a dress so tight I am physically unable to run to work, and now, the bloody heels. What did I do to deserve this?

Panting and sweaty, I relax as I stand in the SIP elevator, rising up to the top floor where my new office resides. Next to _his_ office. I take out my phone and read the numbers 09:33. I am half an hour late, which will probably haunt me for the rest of my working life.

The doors of the elevator slide open and I am greeted by Andrea's smirking face as she taps into the computer.

"Good morning. Wait, it is still morning, isn't it?" I shake my head and lean against the desk.

"Remember this is your boss you are talking to. And I am not that late. Half an hour isn't that bad. I'm sure he will understand. I just need to go and send some emails before I go into his office though. Cover for me?" I start to wander to my office when Andrea's voice delays me.

"Ana, he already—Never mind. I won't breathe a word." There was a puzzling grin on her face, but I ignore her and give my thanks through a smile. I push the door and glide into my new office. Without thought, I dump my bag on the nearest chair and look up to my surroundings, only to be greeted by a figure over six feet in height, with dark, cooper hair and piercing grey eyes. His lips part of breathe the words that tingled down my neck.

"You're late."

**So, there is my first Chapter. Let me know what you think. Do the usual. Do your worst. Hope you like it! **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You're late."

_Oh fuckidy, fuck, fuck, fuckington. _

I stand in awe for a moment, embracing and savouring this feeling, a feeling I had never had with any other. Ever. Like strawberries and cream, the mix of fear, arousal and excitement work fantastically together as they pulse through my veins. The man stares down at me, his face perfectly outlined in the light.

_Bloody hell, he is gorgeous._

For the first time ever, Kate was right. He was "pants-droppingly gorgeous". I admire the twinkle of his intimidating grey eyes, matched with the perfect curve of his jawline and the shape of his broad shoulders. He is _all_ man, and nobody could ever argue with that.

Before I realised I am staring, rather oddly at his exquisite features, he pipes up again, repeating himself.

"I said you're late." His tone told me all I needed to know. This man wasn't all for messing around, he sweated business and wasn't up for any silly games this morning.

Did I for one moment stop and say to myself, Ana, apologise for being late, accept your punishment and move on, or perhaps even stay silent in embarrassment? Anything to keep me as far from trouble as I could be at this point would have been sufficient.

But no.

"Yes. I noticed. I do have a clock." I immediately see his eyebrow perk up in confusion, followed by a wave of irritation.

"Miss Steele, I do not accept that sort of tone, and I also do not accept tardiness. Unless you have a very suffice reason for your absence then I _will _get Andrea to take this out of your vacation days." Judging by the smirk he was trying to hide at his words, he thought he had won, got the better of me, but I wasn't even started.

"I over slept, got stuck in traffic, and then decided to have a conversation with Andrea before coming in here. So no. I have no reason. Please, dock one day anyway. I really doesn't bother me at all. Besides, the less vacation I have, the more time I get to stay here with you…" I look him up and down, and boldly brush past him to sit at my desk, "What a joy that will be." I made the sarcasm in my voice step out and bite him in the ass. Jack was right, he is an asshole.

"Anatasia—"

"Miss. Steele, if you don't mind."

"Miss. Steele." The agitation in his voice was incredibly clear as I opened up my laptop, and scrolled through the new emails, not giving him my all attention. "I would like to remind you, that I own this company and I will end you."

"But you won't. I am one of the best employees this company has had in a very long time. Everyone speaks highly of me, and quite simply, you would have an outrage on your hands if you fired me. Once again, I do invite you to try and 'end' me, as you so poetically put it, however I feel like you are full of empty threats, Mr. Grey. That is your name, isn't it?"

My comments were followed by a deathly silence. Tension throbbed through the air. It was only at this point that I regretted what I said. I'm pretty sure at this point a sudden wave of realisation flew across my face as I saw a smirk emerge on his.

"Oh crap. I am… I didn't… I just… I'm sorry for being late and all… But I feel you overreacted… Slightly… Please don't fire me." I had gone from sassy, confident editor, to nervous, grovelling intern. _Well done, Ana, A+ on that!_

"Miss. Steele, I want to reassure you, that you won't be fired. Not only is it true that you are one of the best employees in SIP's history, but you are far too beautiful for me to get rid of."

"I'm sorry?" I didn't even know that I had questioned him until after it slipped from me. To this day, I can't remember if I said it maliciously, or in a flirtatious way. I do know that it confused the hell out of me.

"You are one of the best employees we've had. You said it yourself, I even looked through the data—"

"No, after that."

"You're beautiful."

"Shut up." I shake my head, believing that he was clearly messing with me, and getting me back for sarcasm earlier on.

"I shall do no such thing. You should watch that mouth of yours, young lady. It will get you into trouble." He shook his head, disapprovingly and I stared up to him.

"So you mean it? You think I am beautiful. _You?..."_

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Miss. Steele." He flashes a smile and heads towards the door.

"I'm sure you have plenty of work to get on with. I shall send Andrea in with your belongings later. Please be prompt on returning my emails, and I will meet you at 12:30 for lunch." The way he told me what to do, where to be, what would happen, highly agitated me back then. I don't know whether it was because I didn't know him, or just the fact the loss of my independence scared me, but either way it encouraged me to pipe up once again.

"Questions. What is this about my belongings? All my belongings are either here or at home, for you to have anything of mine is clearly theft and funnily enough illegal. As you said, I have work to do, so why do you expect me to return your emails, that no doubt are full of more highly unacceptable comments about my appearance? Finally, why do you think I would want to go to lunch with you anyway? You can't just boss people around and expect to get what you want, Chris." From the look on his face, I knew I had stepped in it again, but not for the reason I thought.

"Did you just call me Chris?"

"That's what you're mad about?"

"We definitely need that lunch. You have a lot to learn."

**So there is Chapter Two! I can reassure you that they will get longer as the story progresses and as I start to make an update schedule. I intend to update every Sunday and Wednesday, as often as I can, (give and take a few days). As you can tell, I have mixed up Ana's personality quite a bit, and only slightly with Christian, so I hope you like that. As always, feel free to follow, favourite, review. Any recognition is appreciated, and I do try to reply to all reviews. So thank you again!**

**Peaches x**


	4. Chapter 3

I'd like to say that the rest of the morning passes by without any more interruptions or strange happenings, but it does. It goes on all morning. At half ten, Andrea brings in a box containing a new laptop, and iPhone and an iPad which I swiftly return with some unsavoury words. The message couldn't have got to Grey for three seconds before he was back in my office, insisting I take them and that it is part of company policy.

Of course, as you can guess I don't just take the technology with a thank you, I continue my argument which ends with me pulling out my job contract and showing him there was no company policy of for accepting stupidly expensive presents from billionaires you don't know. This followed by his angered exit with the promise that he would draw me up a new contract for my job.

I have to admit, at that moment I think what encouraged me to argue back was to belief that he would stay in the room for longer. It felt cold and empty without him, not to mention he was very easy on the eye and I wouldn't complain if he just stood there for me to stare at all day.

At eleven is when the emails started. I am surprised if I will be able to get any work done if he keeps on emailing me every two minutes! Doesn't he have his own work to do?

**To: Anastasia Steele  
>From: Christian Grey<br>Subject: Lunch  
>Sent: 11:03<strong>

**Miss Steele, **

**I have booked us a table****Palisade for lunch today. Be outside my office at 13:00 sharp.**

**I will not tolerate tardiness from you again.**

**Christian Grey, CEO, Seattle Independent Publishing.**

The Palisade? No way. I am not letting him take me there. It's like $20 for a starter! I quickly reply.

**To: Christian Grey  
>From: Anastasia Steele<br>Subject: How about no lunch  
>Sent: 11:05<strong>

**Mr. Grey,**

**I am going to have to decline your offer for our trip to the Palisade, as quite simply, it is far too expensive for me to even think about and I do not want to go to lunch with you.**

**Also, I was only late because there was traffic, if I am ever late to your office then there has to be a ten car pile-up along the hallway.**

**Anastasia Steele, Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing.**

I hit send and it is not long before I get a reply.

**To: Anastasia Steele  
>From: Christian Grey<br>Subject: In definite need of lunch.  
>Sent: 11:09<strong>

**Miss. Steele,**

**You ought to be careful of that mouth of yours. It can get you in a lot of trouble, in a very short time.**

**If you won't let me take you to The Palisade, then please choose a venue yourself because there is no way I am giving up lunch with you. Especially when you are in that dress.**

**Christian Grey, CEO, Seattle Independent Publishing.**

I shake my head at his comment, but he is right, I look bloody gorgeous in this dress. For several minutes I attempt to do some work, but before I knew it, I was replying to his email again.

**To: Christian Grey  
>From: Anastasia Steele<br>Subject: McDonalds  
>Sent: 11:17<strong>

**Mr. Grey,**

**As you can see in the subject, I have chosen my venue. I will attempt to enjoy my deep fat fries when we get there.**

**In addition, I would like to remind you of the severe inappropriateness of your comment on my dress code and if you do deem it something that may distract you and others from important work that needs to be done today then I suggest you lay down a clear dress code for the future.**

**Anastasia Steele, Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing.**

I send the message without a second thought, but before returning to work, I find myself with a blush spread across my cheeks. What is happening to me? Kate would say it was flirting. It isn't flirting. Then why am I blushing? Oh just stop it, Steele! I snap myself out of it and focus on my several tasks at hand before my compulsory lunch date. I am proud of myself that I didn't even notice his reply until ten minutes before meeting him.

**To: Anastasia Steele  
>From: Christian Grey<br>Subject: Maccy D's it is!  
>Sent: 11:31<strong>

**Miss. Steele, **

**Although I definitely do not approve of your choice of restaurant, if that is what it takes for lunch with you then so be it. **

**As for the dress code, I have one in place as of tomorrow morning.**

**Dress code: Lingerie only.**

**Christian Grey, CEO, Seattle Independent Publishing.**

Cheeky bastard! I shake my head and grin. Anywhere else, with anyone else, I'm pretty sure I would have quit by now but as I said, there is just something about him I can't shake. I decide not to reply to him and instantly begin to regret my choice of McDonalds for lunch. I do not eat fast food, I rarely eat more than I child's portion of food and will now look like a fool in just ordering fries when I would much prefer just a coffee or a salad if I am hungry. Which I am not.

A few minutes before one, I log off my laptop and pack my bag with necessities such as, deodorant, always a must have, eye-liner and lip gloss, especially when with America's biggest sex god, and finally my new phone which can easily be used as a quick getaway excuse for if he turns out to be utterly mental. My feet had gone slightly numb from sitting down too long so I stumble as I stand. _Thank god he didn't see that. _I look up and through the clear office door I see him staring at me with a grin plastered across his face. Oh fuck. How the hell am I meant to play that off? Blame it on the heels! Yes! I manage to walk out to him, without falling this time, trying to mask the blush on my face.

"It's these heels. I don't know why I wore them. I can't even walk." I force a smile and I see him shaking his head. Who am I kidding? He knows it was a lie.

"Yes, of course it was." He grins down at me and leads me to the elevator. "Are you still serious about that McDonalds, if I am completely honest I don't think I could stomach it right now. How about a Denny's? Or Subway? Is that your thing?" He tries to make conversation and satisfy his own needs for at least moderately healthy food. Judging by his physical appearance, he hasn't got much to worry about on that part.

"Erm, sure, We can go somewhere else. Just nowhere too expensive."

"And why not?"

"Because some people aren't billionaires and do not have the money to be paying $200 for lunch." I step inside the elevator and lean on the wall, looking at him with a grin.

"Miss. Steele, you really don't think I would allow you to pay for your own lunch? When I forced you to come out today? And after the comments I have made which I agree are wholly unacceptable?" He looks down at me with a flush of confusion on his face.

I look down at my feet, not wanting to show the look of surprise on my expression. He was just messing around? He was trying to provoke me? Now I really don't understand this man, if he is a man at all. I would not be surprised if he is some sort of robot by now.

"Well yeah. It's not like normal people go out and have their lunch paid for them by strangers."

"So I am a stranger, am I?"

"Obviously."

"Anastasia, look at me when you talk because I have already noticed an extremely irritating mumble of yours, which gets worse when you look away. Besides, I can't see—" He stops himself and gently lifts up my head with his delicate yet strong fingers.

"There. Much better." I feel a blush spread like wildfire across my cheeks. I look away again with a grin and soon enough the elevator reaches the ground floor and we step out together into the lobby. He reached out to hold my hand and immediately I flinched away and I saw a look of pain in his eyes, a look of rejection that was alien to him. I brush it off and take his hand, trying to wipe away the guilt.

We wandered with little conversation down to the nearest Denny's, which surprisingly wasn't awkward. It was comfortable, and besides, the surrounding area was far too loud to have a proper conversation anyway. It would be an endless cycle of "Sorry? What was that?" and "What did you say?" so really it was a blessing.

Secretly, I was dreading the lunch part. The sitting down and talking I was fine with. The other parts I wasn't, and he didn't seem like a man who would understand the way she was.

Eyes turned in our direction as Christian and I took a seat in the booth at Denny's. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two waitresses arguing over who would serve us both, and as the winner headed towards up, she hiked up her skirt and undid her blouse button. _Slut._

I watched as Christian scanned the menu, he obviously wasn't one to attend a Denny's often. "I will have the double cheeseburger, fries and a diet Pepsi please and Ana will…" He looked up at me for my order and I could tell he wasn't going to be best pleased.

"Just a small portion of fries and some orange juice please."

"Anastasia, I told you money is not an issue now order some proper food." He rolled his eyes and placed the menu down.

"It's not about the money. I am not that hungry, that's all." I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my thumbs that spun around each other, distracting me from the goings on around.

"Make that two double cheeseburgers." Christian pushed the menu into the arms of the waitress and not once pulled his eyes away. "You need to eat, Ana. You are skinny enough already. And you didn't have breakfast, did you?"

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me, Anastasia. As your boss, I am saying that unless you eat breakfast, lunch and dinner then you are fired, an adequate amount of each as well." He straightened his tie in his domineering way and leaned back in the seat.

"You can't make me eat anything. I don't know who you think you are, but you don't have that authority!" I snapped back at him in a hushed voice, the last thing we need is more eyes staring at us.

"I don't like the thought of you not eating, Ana. You need to be healthy for this job. It is long hours and you will need the energy. It is for your own good." He mimicked my volume and replied through gritted teeth.

"I am fine, Christian. I have never eaten very much and I don't need to start now, so take your head out of your ass and be a normal human being for once." I never got a reply from that comment. We sat in silence until our food arrived, and through guilt I tried to eat as much as I could before vomiting over the next table. Of course, Christian finished all of his, and the rest of mine. Thankfully, the conversation started to build up again. It varied from work, to where we grew up, to school, to our family. The latter was a subject he was rather touchy on, so we brushed past it quickly.

By the end of lunch, though my eating habits had been an argument of the past, I was pretty sure it wasn't over, not yet anyway. We dawdled back to SIP, this time not in each other hands but laughing at conversation. He could be quite funny if he wanted to.

As soon as we started work again, the emails stopped the visits to my office stopped and the day dragged by as if it was no different, and that's what confused me about my first day with Christian Grey.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have started to lay down some baggage for Ana and soon I will add some for Christian too. I know I spent a while on Ana's first day with Christian but I feel it is important to lay down foundations of the characters and story first. I hope you have enjoyed this Chapter and I am incredibly sorry for being so late. I feel it is safe to say that I am far too unorganised to keep to a schedule so please, please, bear with me. Thanks again for reading and feel free to leave a review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you're not ill? Anyone can get sick, Ana…" Kate ran a hand over my forehead and quickly pulled it back in disgust from the sticky layer of sweat that lined my blotchy face. "That's gross. You look gross. You smell gross. Don't go to work, or Christian freaking Grey will find you gross, and then I will never get to meet you're beautiful non-gross children. Will I?" She stared at me in the door frame with an eyebrow raised, not letting me past her.

"Kate…" I sniffled and used another tissue to wipe my nose. "Please. You know what I'm like. I will go crazy sat here by myself all day. Let me go. Please." I turned away and coughed slightly as she pushed me back down on the bed.

"Not a chance. I will call Andrea and let her know you are on death's door. You will get in bed and stay there or so help me, Anastasia—" I glared at her and instantly she knows why.

"I'm not going to do anything if you talk to me like that. It's Ana or nothing." I rolled my eyes and sulkily led myself back in bed.

"Alright, _nothing, _keep your pants on." Kate shuts the door gently behind her as my head collided once again with the pillow.

It had been just over three weeks after my first day with Christian, yet surprisingly our relationship hadn't moved too far since then. I'm not saying that we stopped talking indefinitely, the emails were frequent, but work related, he would text me, but nothing flirtatious. What did I do? What happened to the man I met on my first day? These questions whizzed around my mind and is maybe what has turned my to this god-awful sickness, that and a lack of motivation to look after oneself. Possibly work overload. As I go through the checklist of things that could have possibly made me ill, the more obvious it seems that it was coming to me. I am snapped out of my trance by a knock at the door. Kate soon poked her head through and whispered.

"Andrea said to get well soon. I have got to get going. Promise me you'll eat something, Ana? I know what you're like at the best of times—" I cut her off.

"I am fine, Kate. I can look after myself. Go to work already." I shoo her away and with a smile she closing the door again. With a sigh, I began to drift off into a cold slumber before a piercing buzz came from my phone on the bed-side table. I did try to ignore it, honestly I did, before it buzzed again. And again. And again. Furiously, I grabbed the phone and read the message, however a flood of joy went over me as I saw the word **Christian, **blink across the screen.

**From: Christian Grey**

**Ana, are you alright? Andrea said you were ill. **

**From: Christian Grey**

**Ana? You there? **

**From: Christian Grey**

**I need you. Reply!**

Andrea can't have got that message to him only two minutes ago, yet he texted so quickly? He needs me? He probably just has some work for me to do.

**From: Ana Steele**

**Hi. Sorry. Yes. Sick. It's gross. Have you got some work for me?**

I didn't even have time to put the phone down.

**From: Christian Grey**

**Definitely not! You are forbidden to do any work. Hang on. I will call you.**

True to his word, I soon get a call from him.

"Ana?"

"Hi." I sit up in bed and sniffle slightly.

"Where is your carer? Put them on the phone."

"Carer? Christian? What are you on? I don't have a bloody carer. I'm not the bloody Queen of England." I probably should have mentioned that I get very irritable when ill. Oops.

"So nobody is looking after you?"

"No, of course not."

"Alright. I will be there in about 10 minutes. Depends on the traffic. Do you need anything?"

"Hang on, what? No. You're not coming over. You have work to do."

"No. I'm coming over. I need my Editor back as soon as possible and that isn't going to happen if nobody is looking after you."

"Christian—"

"No. I will be over shortly." He hung up the phone and I am left speechless. I do not need him over here breathing down my neck. I groan and cuddle up with the duvet and soon enough I am asleep.

* * *

><p>A pulsing throb across my head awakes me. I glance wearily at the clock that reads 12:47. Unknowingly, I swing my legs out from under the duvet and groan. I hate being ill. Every muscle ached as I got out of bed and headed towards the door, however, as I get closer I hear a mystery clatter from the kitchen. Someone is in the house. It can't be Kate, she is at work. Fuck. In a panic I tie my robe around me and search around for something to use as a weapon. A lamp? No. Hairspray? Yes! And… A clothes hanger! Armed with my ever so deadly weaponry I venture out my room and through the lounge into the kitchen.<p>

I jump out and madly spray at the figure before I hear his voice.

"Fuck! Ana!" Oh crap. I drop the hairspray and slowly my tired eyes focus on Christian stood in the kitchen. It had totally slipped my mind that he was coming over, but how did he get in? The door was locked?

"Jesus Christ, Christian! What are you doing?!" I hit him with the coat hanger rather feebly, before he takes it from my hand.

"I'm here to look after you." His eyes glance up and down and he shakes his head. "You look awful."

"Well aren't you always a charmer. How the fuck did you get in?" I run a hand through my tangled hair and wipe my eyes, heading over to a pot of coffee. I am promptly stopped by strong hands on my arm.

"No coffee. You can have juice, and something to eat. I swear you must of lost at least three pounds since I saw you on Friday. Sit." I raise an eyebrow at him. He expects me to deal with this shit? Not a chance.

"Excuse me? Answer my fucking question." I pull myself from his grasp and pour a cup of coffee, which with a sigh he takes off of me.

"A key under the doormat is not safe, Anastasia." I groan at his words, not having the energy to correct him.

"I care, Ana. I really do. I wouldn't be here otherwise. Now, come on. Back to bed. I will bring some soup which you will eat, you understand?" I look away from his gaze. One thing Christian Grey is good at is being in control, and it drives me insane. I stay silent for a moment, exhausted and vulnerable, emotions beginning to wave over me.

"Ana?" I didn't plan this, you know? What I did next was never supposed to happen. But it did, and I have never regretted it.

I broke down into tears, and collapsed into his arms, against his chest. At first I felt him tense and instantly, I recoiled away, but before I even looked up at him, he was pulling me back into his grasp and I was grateful. I don't remember how long we stood there, in each other's arms, but I do know he carried me to bed, and I let him. I remember him sitting there with me, coaxing me back into slumber. His strong hand, gently flowed across my forehead, as if I were delicate and precious. Before I knew it, I was once again asleep.

Thankfully, my next wake up was much more pleasant than the first, as I was greeted with Christian's voice encouraging me to wake up and have some soup he made.

"Come on, Ana. Wakey wakey." I grinned at his words, big scary Christian Grey telling me to "wakey wakey".

"Hmm.." I rubbed my eyes and gently sat up.

"Eat."

"Alright, bossy." I take the bowl and taste a small amount, it tastes better than I was expecting. He isn't exactly Gordon Ramsay though.

"Oh Anastasia, you don't know the half of it." He smirks at me as I eat, back then I found it incredibly odd, but nowadays, I understand. I ate very little soup before handing him back the bowl. You can imagine how well that went down.

"Are you trying to wind me up, Anastasia? Because you're doing a bloody good job." He handed me back the bowl which I turned my nose up to.

"Please, Christian. I am really not hungry."

"You need to eat. I am not taking no for an answer."

"Yes, you are. I am not eating anymore."

"Ana. Don't push me. Just eat some more, please."

"No."

"Ana."

"No."

"Please."

"Did I stutter? No."

"Anastasia, you better watch what you say."

"Or what? What will the big bad Christian Grey do?"

"You haven't the faintest idea what I am capable of."

"Enlighten me, then."

Christian stared darkly into my eyes, to the point where normally I would have turned away, but I wasn't losing this battle now. I began to tremble under his gaze as he bit the inside of his cheek. I could see the anger rising inside of him, his hands shake nearly as much as I was, but all of that just evaporated with his words.

"Not today, Anastasia. Not without the paperwork."

"Paperwork?"

"Oh fuck..." With that, he got up and took his worried look and the bowl of soup out to the kitchen.

"Christian." I got up and followed him without any hesitation.

"What are you talking about? Don't ignore me all the time." He stood with his back to me, hunched over the sink, washing the dishes.

"Please, Ana. You don't understand. I am not… I'm not like other men, and I am definitely not the man for you."

"What's to say I am not like other women?"

"I have let a lot of your shit slide, Anastasia. If you knew better, you would be so much more careful." He dried his hands and stepped closer, the intensity thickening.

"Well then tell me, Christian. Please." I stepped closer to him, not caring about pushing any boundaries.

"It can't be like this, Ana. It just… can't." He shook his head and turned away.

"Choose."

"I'm sorry?"

"Tell me, or leave and never come back. Choose now."

He stood there silently for a moment, and I didn't half expect him to turn and leave. Instead he turned, pulled me closer and despite me riddled with illness, looking like the back end of a donkey, and being a bitch all day, he kissed me. His soft lips collided with mine with passion, but care, I could feel him holding back slightly, not giving me everything, so I kissed him back. I slid my arms around his neck and sunk into the bliss of his embrace. Everything was perfect. I realised in that moment, the slightest moment this is where I wanted to be, where I wanted to stay.

My pleasure was short lived as we both pulled away in surprise at a shriek from the doorway.

"Well fuck me with a pineapple and call me Marilyn. You're sucking the face off Christian Grey!"


	6. Chapter 5

I stumble away as my eyes glance over to Kate, who had dropped her bag on the floor and is staring me in the face with a grin.

"Don't worry about me, do continue." Kate spoke with a smirk, trying her best not to laugh at our reactions.

"I was just leaving, actually." Christian coughed out his words, before then, I had never seen him so perplexed.

"Oh you were, were you? That's nice to know." I finally piped up, my eyes burning into Christian's with betrayal.

"Well I was, but then I got side-tracked, if you didn't notice." Christian too was now laying down his rules. I knew he got what he wanted, I knew he was a control freak, but until that day, he had been easy on me.

"Oh I noticed, and it may be a regular thing for you, but in my world you don't just make out with someone and then leave!" My rage wasn't as effective as I would have liked, through the fault of my nose being blocked and my voice coming out as feeble and weak.

"It isn't a regular thing, thank you very much. You should watch that mouth of yours, Anastasia. It will get you in a lot of trouble." He steps closer and murmurs the last part, mindful of Kate only a few metres away. I felt his breath on my skin, he was so close, yet we were so far away from where I wanted to be.

"Why do you keep saying that, Christian? I don't understand you when you say things like that. It confuses me. _You_ confuse me." I look up at him, empty, not with the energy to argue any longer.

He glances up, to see Kate still in the lounge, before grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me into my bedroom once again. To my surprise, as well as his, I don't mind the fact he is possessive, it's pretty goddamn hot.

"Anastasia, we can't talk about this yet. You understand?"

"No!"

Christian exhaled sharply. "Do you think you will be in work tomorrow?"

"Yes. I am not spending another day here with nothing to do." I wipe my nose once more and he raises a questioning eyebrow towards me. "Okay, not tomorrow. Wednesday."

"We will talk on Wednesday. When I have the paperwork." He effortlessly runs a hand through his copper hair. I use my tissue to pretend I was wiping my nose, to wipe the tears that threatened rolling down my cheeks. My head nodded towards him in agreement.

"O-Okay. Wednesday." I sniffled once more and chewed gently on my lip. He smiled, oblivious, a smile that faded as he delicately pulled my lip from between my teeth.

"None of that, Miss Steele. I might have to kiss you again." There he goes again, being charming, being cute, being incredibly sexy, he is hot, then he is cold. I just can't seem to get my head around him.

"You… should probably get going. Kate will be in soon with dinner, and that won't be an argument you will want to be around for." I force a gentle smile and show him to the door again. As we shuffle through the kitchen, Kate throws a puzzled look in our direction. I brush it off as he turns to me in the doorway.

"Do you think she will forget?"

"About the kiss?"

"Yes?"

"No."

"I can do this then." His hand ran over my cheek and guided me to his lips, kissing me ever so gently before biting my lip and pulling away.

"Wednesday." He whispered and despite my lingering, he wandered dominantly down the hallway, and left me and Kate. I turn and am immediately faced with Kate and her questioning eyebrow.

"Steele, you've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do." She forced a small plate of food in my hands and ordered me down. "Sit, and spill."

* * *

><p>The elevator doors flew open in front of me, and immediately, I am glad I took another day off. I sniffle ever so slightly and stride confidently past Andrea into my own office, I am going to need all of my energy today. I find comfort in the padding of my desk chair and fire up my computer, to see I already have an email flash before me.<p>

**From: Christian Grey  
>To: Anastasia Steele<br>Subject: Wednesday  
>Sent: 8:57am<strong>

**It's Wednesday. I hope you are feeling much better, and looking much better. I am free at 10, if that is alright with you? **

**Christian Grey, CEO, Seattle Independent Publishing**

I glance to the clock, 9:12am, I sigh to myself, knowing the next 48 minutes are going to drag by like a horse with no legs. I wipe my nose slightly and reply.

**From: Anastasia Steele  
>To: Christian Grey<br>Subject: Wednesday  
>Sent: 9:13am<strong>

**I am feeling better, thank you. As for the comment about me looking better, kiss my ass.  
>I will be over at 10. <strong>

**Anastasia Steele, Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing**

I close down the emails, and get on with actual work, and just as I though, the hour drags. 9:18. 9:24. 9:30. I groan loudly and decide to go and grab myself a coffee. I desert my desk and wander over to the coffee machine. My finger lingers over the buttons between latte and mocha, and eventually lands upon cappuccino. I never was any good at making up my mind. With the coffee cup warming my fingers, I start to meander back to my office, looking for something to keep me occupied. I decide to stop by Andrea's desk on my way past for a quick conversation. Time check, 9:38.

"Good morning, Andrea." I say with a smile.

"Morning, Ana. You better not still have any germs, it will take me forever to disinfect this desk." I roll my eyes at her joking.

"I am feeling better, thank you. Where is Christian?" I took a small sip of my coffee, weary of burning my lips.

"In his office, with a shit ton of paperwork." She turned to her own computer, tapping lightly at the keyboard.

"Ah. Sounds like him." I nod gently and she shoots me a puzzled look. I grin it away and ask her the time.

"9:40." I close my eyes and curse myself inside. A whole two minutes has passed. _Two minutes. _In a sulk with myself, I head back to my desk and get started on reviewing a new book we intend to publish, personally, I think it is truly genius work. As I get more engrossed into my work and the literature itself, I lose track of time in a trance, only being pulled out by an email blinking on my computer screen.

**From: Christian Grey  
>To: Anastasia Steele<br>Subject: Tardiness  
>Sent: 10:16am <strong>

**Miss Steele, **

**We have had a conversation about being late before, have we not? Hurry that pretty little ass of yours in here, and you can learn how well I react to tardiness. **

**Hurry, or you'll be in more trouble.**

**Christian Grey, CEO, Seattle Independent Publishing**

"Fuck!" I shout out loud and in a blind panic, leave my coffee and rush out to his office, not stopping for anything or anyone. My knuckles bounce against his door, which instantly swings open to him standing intensely before me.

"Hi." He grabs my elbow and pulls me inside, shutting his door behind him. Before I know where I am, my body is pressed against the door, his lips invading mine. I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck, but they are rapidly pinned back to my sides. I kiss him back with an equal amount of heat and passion before he pulls away and looks down at me, breathing heavily.

"If that's what I get for being late, then don't expect me to ever arrive on time again." I joke and smile lightly. His dark intense eyes stay fixed on mine. Not a good time for a joke, Steele.

"Sit, Anastasia. If you are serious about us." He releases me and paces around the desk, to sit in his chair facing me. I watch him and sit myself down opposite him, to be presented with a contract, not one I was new to either, a non-disclosure agreement.

"Why do you want me to sign an NDA?" I fold my arms across my chest and look up at him.

"I am sure you are aware, Anastasia, I keep my private life, very private and this stops you from being able to talk about us, mainly me to anyone else."

"Even Kate?"

"Especially Katherine."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." He slid a pen over to me and pointed to the bottom of the page. "Anastasia, this isn't the contract you should be worried about. Sign it."

"Well I'm going to read it first." My eyes skim through the contract, and my hand shakily signs at the bottom of the page. I hand it over to Christian, who places it into a neat binder. He swiftly pulls out another document, with many, many, many more pages.

"Jesus Christ, Christian, am I selling over my soul or something?" He grins and hands me a copy of the contract.

"Something like that. Now before you read it, I want you to know you don't have to say yes. You can leave and that will be the need of it. It won't affect your job, and it won't affect our friendship. However, if you do decide to leave, you won't have me. Understand?" I stare into his eyes as he speaks, and I see a whole new side of Christian, I saw sorrow and desperation, and it makes my heart sink.

"I don't really, can't I just read it and ask questions?"

"Fine. Just know, I really want this with you, Ana." I give him a puzzled look, what on earth does he mean? Surely he doesn't have a contract for a relationship? My eyes come into contact with the first sentence.

**The following contract outlines the agreements arranged for the relationship of the Dominant and the Submissive. **

Well fuck me, he does.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello friends! Thank you once again to all those who read and review, I really appreciate it. I am trying to get in the habit of updating much more often. I think it has been twice this week now? Something like that. I do have a question for my readers. I haven't quite decided yet whether or not to dedicate a whole chapter on the actual contract itself, with Ana going through it, or if I should focus more on Ana after she has read it, and is deciding what to do with herself. What do you think? Let me know in your reviews, or as always, feel free to PM me! Thanks again! <strong>

**Peaches x**


End file.
